


I think... No, I’m certain.

by ficnchicken



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Good night, I hope, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, and you him, but he has you, connors boring preaching, connors new to emotions, is fluff guys, its cute, warni f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficnchicken/pseuds/ficnchicken
Summary: Basically he confesses and then you kiss voilà. Originalité.





	I think... No, I’m certain.

You were sitting on the railing, overlooking the skyline of Detroit, speckled with so many lights. You had passed up on the night out with your colleagues at Jimmy’s. Tonight, you just weren’t feeling up to it. You’re glad Connor offered to keep you company, though, after inquiring about your plans. Having him around proved rather enjoyable.

“I advise against sitting on the railing, it would be dangerous for you to fall into these waters. More so during winters, when temperatures can reach as low as—“

You zoned him out, kicking with your feet. You enjoyed having him around, even though he could go on these long lectures. You found them to be a quite endearing quality of his. He was merely showing concern and you appreciated it, just not enough to actually abide.

“—and with the current estimated temperature of the water it could take 15-30 minutes or even less for your body to enter a state of hypothermia. If no help arrives before exhaustion, you’ll fall unconscious and drown.”

“Mhm.”

When you didn’t comply he continued, dropping his previously factual voice, “Although I’m here to catch you in case you fall, the risk remains.”

“Mm.”

“...At least refrain from this when I’m not around.”

At this you cocked your head to look at him, “And if I’m with someone other than you?”

“I cannot ensure your safety in that scenario, therefore my request.”

You huff, “Ya worried?”

“Of course.”

That shut you up, truth be told you weren’t expecting such honesty—or someone to care for you in that manner... much less an android. And people say they’re empty husks void of any emotions.

You hopped to the ground, patting off any filth on your bum and leaned against where you were sitting instead. He followed suit.

“Thank you.” he politely smiled.

Once more you huffed, a warm smile playing on your mouth, “Why didn’t you join the others? I’m sure you’d have more fun there than here.”

“With you? I have my doubts.”

If it had been anyone else but Connor you’d have interpreted that as sarcasm or flirting, but since it wasn’t you just settled on innocent friendliness. He’d also have succeeded in making you blush, but the cold air already beat him to it.

“I wanted to discuss a topic that’s been on my mind with you. I figured this as a great opportunity.”

“Let’s hear it.”

It took him a while to begin, LED flashing yellow without a pattern, “You’re fundamental to understanding my newly acquired emotions, and while I still have far more to learn, I am more confident in analyzing and identifying what it is I’m feeling. I might be mistaken, but I’ve come to the conclusion that I... think I, that I’m in love with you.”

Your mind went blank, what. “Wh- uh, why?” oh jeez, did that come out harsh? That wasn’t what you wanted—

“The affection I feel towards you is similar to the affection I feel towards Hank and even Sumo, but it’s not quite identical. Out of all other forms of affection I think, I felt like the romantic variant resembles what I’ve been going through the closest.” he paused, your mind still too blank to properly answer, “Like, if I’m not currently with you... I wish that I were. I find myself thinking about you a lot, wondering what you’re up to, how you’re doing and feeling... if you’re thinking about me too. Do you?”

“I... but, why? Why... me? I don’t understand.”

His led turned to red for a second or two, “I’ve read that love can be irrational and does not have to be born from a reason, but I’m almost certain I know mine.”

“Which is?”

He looked away from you and over to the city, “You always were supportive of me, treating me like any other—with respect. And when you look at me I, could be wrong but, you seem to have a gentleness in your eyes that you don’t use with just anybody. I, grew fond of that gentleness and... I grew fond of you.” his eyes found their way back to your frame, they seem to never be able to stray for too long.

You reached your hand out for him to take. He only eyed it, perplexed, his hand hovering above yours before settling in it, to see if that’s what you were after. You smiled, looking down at your hands, intertwined and dangling over the edge.

“I... think I’m in love with you too.” you admitted, finally meeting his gaze.

The corner of his mouth threatened to paint a smile on his face.

“Would you like to be my significant other?”

You let out a laugh at the awkward tone and phrasing of Connor’s question, but it was oh so him, “Only if you’d like to be mine.”

“I thought that goes without question?” he looked unsure.

Your eyes fixed on the link between you where you fiddled with his fingers, ”Do you know what else I’d like?”

“No. What?”

“Can I show you?”

When he nodded you abandoned the railing to turn and face him, one hand at the nape of his neck and the other still in his own. Your thumb played with the bristles of hair in front of his ear and then, with your hand, you guided him into a short little kiss.

“I’m certain I love you.” you confirmed.

“I’m certain I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> and im certain I should go to sleep omg i have work in 4 hours. Dont let fictional characters replace your sleep to fill your heart with artificial affection kids, not if you have places to be!


End file.
